A Night to Remeber
by LondonSakura2505
Summary: Just a short and sweet story of how Saku and Syao meet at a party in Hong Kong. He hides who he really is and she discovers that he is not who she thought he was... The last chapter is on its way on its way
1. Chapter 1

*A Night To Remember*

A/N: Hello all!! I am not new to but they decided that they were going to delete my account without telling me so I had to create a new.

This story is about how Sakura and Syaoran meet at a party...

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not CCS so don't sue!!!

**** Just to let you know Syaoran has brothers and not sisters. You will understand why later on in the story.****

Ch. 1

There I was sitting at my grandmother's house bored out of my mind. I had been there for a night and I already wanted to go back home to Japan. She came into my room about five o'clock and told me that we were going to a party. Now mind you when she said "party" I knew that she of course meant that it would be full of people over 45. Little did I know that in about two hours I was about to meet the hottest guy in Hong Kong. Before she walked out of my room she said to dress nicely because there would be other people there my age and you never know who you will see. Oh if I only knew how right she would be…

It was about 6:30 when I was finally ready to meet my doom. I had on my favorite Dolce and Gabbana mermaid cut black dressa and silver Jimmy Choos. It was my favorite because the front cut down to the middle of my torso and had diamond strands keeping the front together. I always like to cause a little bit of a stir when we go to these extremely boring parties I mean if I have to be there why not be noticed. We pulled up to this huge house that was full of expensive cars. Of course this was nothing new to me because what else do old people spend their money on?

"Well we are here and I really hope that you have fun at this one. I know that there is going to be a lot of people your age here, but I can't remember why." My grandmother said. She stood there for a minute to remember why she knew this and then she said, "Oh there are a lot of people that are from the music industry here and some band is here as a favor." The Coopers do a lot of business with all sorts of people and the people in music make up a good portion of the people they work with. You always know that when you go to a Cooper party they are bound to have a good performer and tonight was no different.

"Yeah sure Mimi whatever you say. Just come find me when it's time to leave." You could hear the boredom in my voice already. When I walked through the doors of the elegant house I was welcomed by a doorman that took my jacket and purse. I continued to make my way to the back of the house hoping to come across people that looked my age or with the slim hope that I would know someone. Of course neither happened and I got stopped but about 10 people that stopped me and asked me how my summer was. I had spent the summer in London studying for a semester and they politely faked interest. When really I know they just wanted to see if I knew anything about the latest gossip. I was polite the entire time because lord knows that if I wasn't my grandmother would be at my throat in a heartbeat.

On the back terrace there was a small mini bar that was serving champagne and I made a bee line for that. I had been out there for about five minutes until my grandmother found me and wanted to introduce me to someone that she thought I would find interesting. So I slowly made my way over to where this person that I was to meet was. I saw the back of a balding guys head and groaned inside. 'Please not another old guy that is trying to hook me up with his socially awkward son!'

"Please Mimi I really don't want to go meet another old guy that wants me to meet his son." I pleaded.

"Oh Sakura hush I am not going to be introducing you to another old man thank you!" My grandmother snapped and she continued to walk right by the balding man. I felt a sigh of relief as we continued to walk by the older man. When we rounded the corner there was Don (my step-grandfather who I had not started to warm up to just yet) and a very handsome young man.

"Ah I see you were able to find her my dear." Don said once we reached him. I stared at the man in front of me and he couldn't be more than 22 years old. He was dressed in a simple black button up and black slacks and had on a skinny silver tie. He had the most amazing brown eyes that had a small hint of gold around the edges. He was no taller than six feet and had a subtle smile on his face. He looked like he staying in pretty good shape and as I looked at him I secretly hoped that we got along so I would have someone to talk to the rest of the night. Needless to say I was also hoping it would be someone that I continued to talk to even after the night was over.

"It took me a minute it but I found her on the back terrace." My grandmother said as she kissed Don on the cheek. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting Syaoran I hope that my husband didn't bore you too much." She had a slight smile on her face from teasing Don.

"No ma'am we were just talking about how I was enjoying being back home in Hong Kong." He looked my way as he finished talking and gave me a good look over. Needless to say I had been doing the same thing the entire time that he was talking. At that I cleared my throat hoping to catch my grandmother's attention.

"Oh my goodness where are my manners? Syaoran I would like you to meet my granddaughter Sakura." My grandmother looked at me hoping that I would be polite to say hi and not be rude like I was most of the time.

"It is certainly nice to meet you Sakura. My name is Syaoran as you have already been told." He put out his hand and I graciously shook it. I don't know if it was me but I swear I could have felt a little bit of a jolt when our skin touched.

"It is certainly a pleasure to meet you too Syaoran." I replied to him and then turned to my grandmother "And here I thought you were bringing me over to meet another old guy who wanted me to marry his son!" Syaoran gave a slight chuckle at hearing this.

"Well Sakura I'm afraid if I disappointed you I'm afraid that I am not a middle aged man trying to get you to marry my son. I hope that that didn't ruin your night once you found out who I was." I couldn't help but not to smile at that.

"No if anything you saved me from another embarrassing episode… for now at least anyways. Worse case you will be the one thing that made this night not a total let down." I said with a little hint of a smile hoping he would take the bait. Which he did!

"Well I will try my very hardest to make this one of the best parties you have been to. If I remember correctly Don told me that you despise having to come but you play along wonderfully."

"Oh did he now?" I glared at Don who just shrugged and pretended like he didn't know what Syaoran was talking about. At that moment my grandmother decided to butt in.

"Well it seems that you two have hit it off wonderfully and if you two don't mind we are going to go mingle with people our age. It was wonderful to meet you Syaoran and I hope to see you again before the night is over." With that said my grandmother and Don left. As they were walking away she whispered "Do you think we should tell her who he really is?"

Don just looked at her and simple said "No she will be just fine. Besides that would spoil the surprise and it might freak her out if she knew who he really was." Now of course I didn't hear any of this because I was too busy looking Syaoran over AGAIN.

"So Syaoran, what exactly brought you to this party? I'm afraid I have never seen you before." I was curious and what else would I have said.

"Well I am here on business you could say and the Coopers are some of the people I work with. They invited me to this party tonight in hopes that I wouldn't be bored sitting in my hotel room with my crazy brothers. They feel that we need to have a life every once in awhile and interact with human beings other than each other."

"Well I would definitely agree with them. Are your brothers here by chance?" I wanted to ask why he would be locked up in a hotel room with his brothers so bad, but that would have been rude.

"Well, no they aren't here yet. I imagine they will be here by the time the show starts though."

"Show? What show?" I tried to rack my brain trying to remember if my grandmother had mentioned who was playing. Obviously it was someone that was popular with people my age. I started to look around and there were quite a few younger people. Actually there were tons and they all kept looking over at us but I didn't know why. 'God I hope that there is nothing on my dress!' I silently prayed.

"Well apparently some popular band is going to be playing a couple songs tonight as a favor for the Cooper's. I haven't heard who they are but apparently they are the newest craze among the young girls." Syaoran started to look around and apparently he noticed that we were getting a lot of looks too. "Would you like to go somewhere else? I feel that we are on show at a zoo or something from the looks that we are getting from everyone."

"You know I noticed the same thing just a second ago. Well I don't want to get in the way of you meeting other people. I've already taken up a good five minutes of your time." I said jokingly and laughed at this.

"Oh please don't worry about that. I have plenty of time to go talk to them, but I would like to get to know you a little bit better. Besides I did say that I was going to try to make this the best party you went to didn't I?" I smiled up at him and nodded. He then reached down and took my hand and led the way into the house.

Outside you could hear the murmurs of the people.

"Hey isn't that Syaoran Li?"

"Did you see him take her hand?"

"I wonder who she is and why he is taking her inside."

* * *

So what did you think??? Should I continue with the story?? And who is Syaoran Li?

Please Please PLEASE review!!

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to take a few seconds and respond to your amazing reviews!!! Thank you guys soo much you are amazing!!

~ Li-Saku-chan- I can't reveal why he in the hotel but once you finish the chapter I hope that it makes sense... If not let me know!

~Chainedheart999- Sakura can have a brother if you want her to but he never gets mentioned. Its just her and Li mainly. As for calling her Grandmother Mimi thats just what I call my Grandmother and it seemed like a good fit. Sorry that there wasn't a better reason. And you will find out who his brothers are soon.... :)

Hope that I answered your questions!! Thanks again

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!!

On with the story:

"So Sakura you never did tell me why you are here." We were walking down some stairs that led to the basement.

"Well I will answer that when you tell me where we are going."

"It's the way out to the gardens out back without anyone being able to see us. Is that ok or do you want to stay where people can keep an eye on you?"

"Nope this is just fine with me! I just had no idea where we were. Now to answer your question I am here to visit my grandmother. Even though most of the time I am bored out of my mind and not very happy I still come. It makes her happy when I am here so as long as she is happy I am happy." I replied with little enthusiasm and I think he caught onto that.

"Why aren't you happy when you come here?"

"It's complicated and I don't want to bore you with the stupid drama of my life and my petty grudge that I have no right to have."

"Well I'm not going anywhere and I have plenty of time. Come on just try me I promise not to laugh. In fact I won't say a word if you don't want me to."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to bore you." He just nodded at me and so I let it all out. "Well, I have never told anyone this so if I start to have a little trouble telling you please don't judge." I had to laugh at how stupid I sounded.

"I will not judge you I promise. Now continue… Please?"

"Well four years ago my real grandfather died and I was extremely close to him. I was in a bad car accident two weeks before he died and was hospitalized for four days. My grandmother came as soon as they got the phone call but he couldn't come because the next day he had to get his cancer check-up tests. I almost lost him once to cancer and he had been in remission for two years. So the next day he came down and stayed with me the entire time I was in the hospital. He left at night of course because he snores really badly and he didn't want to keep me awake. I was released Christmas day and went home. We celebrated Christmas but little did we all know that it was going to be his last. The next day he had to leave because he was going to be getting his test results back from the labs. As he was leaving he said bye to me and all I did was say bye back and continued walking up the stairs." I had to stop at this part because this is the one thing that had always haunted me whenever I thought about it. At that point the tears started to fall and I couldn't control them.

He took my hand and told me "Sakura if this is too hard for you please don't do it. I didn't think that it would upset you to tell me but I can see that it is." He wiped off the tears that were streaming down my face.

"Thank you Syaoran but I really need to say this. I haven't told anyone this not even my own family, so I really need to get this out. I'm so sorry that you have to be the one to hear this."

"Well, I feel very privileged that you trust me enough to tell me, and I will gladly listen to you. You wanna sit down over there and continue?" He pointed over to the bench that was right underneath a cherry blossom tree… my favorite.

"Thank you for understanding." Most of my tears had dried up and I was ready to continue. Before I started though I noticed that he hadn't let go of my hand, and I wasn't about to say anything about it. "Where was I? Oh, so the last time I saw my grandfather alive he was standing in front of me full of life, and I didn't even hug him or say that I loved him. This moment in my life has haunted my dreams and waking thoughts, and it probably will until I die. So the next few days went by pretty fast. Well at least they did for me because I slept through most of them because of my pain medication. Then on the 29th the phone rang and it was my grandmother. She was at the hospital because my grandfather hadn't been feeling very well and was having problems breathing so she took him to the ER. After than ran about a thousand tests that's when we got the bad news. His cancer was back and it had spread to his brain. They didn't know how long he had and said that it wouldn't be very long maybe a couple of weeks. They kept him in the hospital and he slowly started to die in that bed. My mom went up there and I begged her to take me with her but the doctor's said that I wasn't allowed to travel because I was still pretty banged up. On the night before he died I telled my dad that if he died and I didn't get to say goodbye I would never forgive them. Part of me wanted to just jump in my car and go myself. I almost did it but I knew that it would have been a very bad decision due to my health. So the next day my dad told me that my mom was coming home that night. He didn't say anything else and didn't act like anything had changed so I just went along with it. When she got there she brought us all into the living room saying we need to talk. I knew that this wasn't good but I thought it was just them telling us he doesn't have much longer and that we were going up there. Boy was I wrong." A fresh batch of tears started at this point and Syaoran pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry I know I look like a baby."

"Don't think that! I think you look beautiful so don't worry." I was too shocked to really say anything so I just shook my head and continued.

"Well as you can guess my mom told me that he had died that morning and we were leaving the next day for the funeral. Now fast forward to November. My little cousin was getting baptized and after it was over I overheard a conversation my grandmother was having. She was talking to a family friend and she said 'yes we are going to be getting married in January.' It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I already thought that her having a new boyfriend so soon after he died was wrong but I never expected this. So I blew up and I was hurt and upset and so many things that I can't even put into words how I was feeling. So they got married blah blah blah and now here we are. I'm crying my eyes out, and telling my life story to a guy that I just met and know nothing about."

"Well for one I think that you were very brave for trusting a complete stranger and I am glad that I am that person. You are such an amazing woman Sakura and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I know that that sounds cliché but it's the truth. I am so happy that I got to meet you." He gave me a tight hug and continued. "I wish that we had met under different circumstances and I would be able to spend more time with you but that's not how things in life go. So I am sorry I must go but I want to see you before I leave tonight. Promise me." He had this look on his face that he was telling me the truth so I just shook my head and agreed. "Thank you and I am sorry to run but you will see why in about thirty minutes." With that he was gone.

I sat there for a few minutes to gather myself long enough to make my way to the bathroom to freshen up. I had been thinking this entire time that he looked so familiar but I still couldn't place it. I promised myself that if I did get to see him again before the night was over I would ask him. When I walked into the bathroom I over heard the conversation between two teenage girls.

"Can you believe it the Li Brothers are really going to play here?!"

"Oh my gosh I know I can't believe it!! Its like a dream come true. Eriol and Syaoran are only going to be like a few feet away and we didn't even have to pay for the tickets!!" the other girl squealed and they ran out the door.

I really didn't think anything of it. I knew who the Li Brothers were I mean who didn't but I never followed them much because they were a few years younger than I was and most of their fans ranged from 8 to 18. It would be a little weird if a 21 year old admitted openly to liking them. After I re-did my make up, there was no way to salvage what I had cried off; I headed back to the terrace to wait for the show. Luckily I didn't have to wait too long. Mr. Cooper got on the stage and thanked everyone for coming out to the party, and then introduced the band.

Once he was done everything got black and music started to play. Then there was a voice but still there was no one on stage. Then all at once the lights went on and there were 10 people on stage. The band and the guys, but they hadn't turned around yet so you couldn't see their faces. Syaoran was dressed in his trademark gold jacket in the middle with Eriol and Takashi on his side.

When they finally turned around I thought I was going to die. The guy that I had been talking to for the past hour was up there singing. My Syaoran was none other than SYAORAN LI!! I thought I was going to die. Then everything started to fall into place as I thought back to our conversation and why he looked so familiar. So all I could do was stand there and stare at the guy that I had spent the last hour with. I poured out my pathetic little heart to this mega huge music star! Man do I feel like an idiot right now.

I just stood there dumbfounded the entire time they were performing. How could I have been so stupid not to realize that he was Syaoran Li? I couldn't trust myself to look up at the stage and I didn't dare move from where I was in fear that he would see me. When they were finally done with their 45 minute performance everyone swarmed in on them for photos and autographs. I stood off in the shadows just watching them interact with everyone. They looked so calm and really enthusiastic when they were meeting everyone. Then it happened he found me and looked me directly in my eyes. It wasn't one of those simple looks it was the kind that you could swear he was looking into your soul. It made me shiver and look away but I'm not sure it was because I was afraid or because I felt something.

Just then my grandmother walked up to "So I'm guessing you know who he is?"

"Of course I know who he is! I can't believe that I was so stupid to not realize that that was him. I feel like such an idiot! I told him things I shouldn't have and I really felt a connection." I was almost on the verge of tears yet again, but they were a different kind.

"Sakura calm down and breathe. Just so you know Syaoran asked to meet you and that's why I went looking for you. Apparently the Cooper's have been talking about you and they thought that you two should meet. They thought that you two might hit it off because you have a lot in common."

"Oh yea we have a ton in common… I'm just a simple 21 year old who's trying to graduate from college and he's a freaking ROCKSTAR!!!!" I yelled at her. "Yep we definitely have A LOT in common. NOT!!!"

"Well Saku I don't know what to tell you. From what you just told me the Cooper's were correct in thinking that you guys would hit it off. Now we just need to know how he feels. Who knows maybe he felt the same thing too."

"Oh please Mimi you know that that would never happen to someone like me. My whole life is just one big let down and you know that. Every time something good happens or there is a good person in my life something ALWAYS goes wrong. Besides he's like 3 years younger than me!!"

"Well hunny all I can say is be positive I know that it will be your turn one day. So what if its not Syaoran, but one day you will find him. And by the way he is actually 21. They lied about his age because they were worried that the parents would have a problem with their young children listening to a 21 year old." My grandmother gave me a hug and whispered in my ear before she left "I am so proud of you and so is your grandfather. I know that he is so proud of you and that he wants you to be happy." With that said she left and I stood there thinking about what she just said.

I know that my grandfather would want me to be happy. I deserve to be happy but I never had really let anyone get close enough to me to even get to know me in over two years. I have a hand full of real friends and even at some times I didn't even trust them. So why should I bother to trust him out of all people?

Before I could even come up with an answer I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around but it took me a minute to look up at the person because I had a pretty good feeling who it was. When I finally did look up there he was Syaoran Li standing in front of me and I didn't know what to do.

So what do you think Syaoran is going to say??? It should be interesting…

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!

On with the story:

"Sakura are you going to say something?" Syaoran pleaded with me. "Will you at least look at me?" I had no choice to look at him because while saying it he was lifting my chin to look into my eyes.

"Syaoran … I mean what do you want me to say?" It was all I was able to come up with.

"Look I know that that probably wasn't the best way for you to find out who I am."

"Yea no shit" I muttered under my breath.

"Sakura I didn't want you to talk to me just because you knew that I was Syaoran Li. I wanted you to think of me as just another normal guy and I didn't want you to act fake towards me. That's why I didn't tell you my last name, what and the main reason I dressed differently. I was hoping that no one would know who I was." He held onto my chin so I couldn't look down in shame. "I don't know if your grandmother told you or not but the Cooper's were the ones that came up with the idea of me meeting you. Apparently your grandmother is worried about you and your happiness and she was talking to Mrs. Cooper about it. So Mrs. Cooper told her about me and then they came up with the idea of meeting me."

"That's just great! You probably think that I'm some pathetic loser that can't hold onto a guy to save my life." I sighed as that all came out. I didn't know what to think.

"Actually I think the exact opposite. You have been through so much and I understand why you would shield yourself from anymore pain."

"Wow way to make me feel even more pathetic." Syaoran never got a chance to reply because just then Mr. Cooper came up and pulled him away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Syaoran its almost time for you to go." Mr. Cooper gave me a look that appeared to say sorry. I just shrugged.

"Well it was wonderful to meet you Sakura. Come on we are performing one more song before we board the bus." I just simply nodded and followed as we made our way towards the tour bus. When we got there, there was already a rather large crowd surrounding the bus obviously waiting for the last song. People had taken a seat on the pavement to form a small stage area for the guys to perform on. I took a seat on the side of the circle and waited for the guys to start.

After a few minutes they performed their last song. Once it was over Eriol sang a song by himself and Syaoran surprisingly came and sat by me. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the entire female population who started to shoot death glares. Then to make it even worse he put his arms around me to hold me while Eriol sang.

Then all too soon his song ended and the guys really had to go. "Sakura I had a great time tonight and you really are a great person. I just wish that I had more time to spend with you. So, I guess this is goodbye for now." After he said that he bent down and kissed me. I felt electricity race through my body and couldn't do anything but hold on for dear life. I didn't want him to go or for the kiss to ever end. When it did he gave me a hug and then kissed me on the forehead. He walked off at that to go say goodbye to a few people.

It took me a few seconds to recover from what had just happened, and to be able to think clearly again. 'I can't believe that just happened! I just kissed Syaoran Li!'

"Oh my god I just kissed Syaoran Li!" I blurted out loud and that's when it clicked. I looked around for him and found him in the back talking to some guy. I ran after him afraid that he would leave before he saw me. "SYAORAN!!!" I yelled and he turned around.

"Syaoran… am I… ever going to see…. or hear from you… again?" It took me a minute to get all of it out but when it was he just smiled.

"I thought you would never ask. There's not much I can do now but read this and you tell me." He then pulled out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket.

When I opened it up it said:

_Sakura,_

_Will you please come with me to the U.S.?_

_Call me sometime before that though._

_I hope you say yes._

_-Syaoran _

"You want me to go to the U.S. with you?" I could hardly believe this was happening. "How am I supposed to get there? I mean its not like I can just book a plane ticket and go! Unlike you I don't have unlimited funds." Well technically I did but its not like I could go 'Hey Mom and Dad I need to go book a plane ticket to the US because Syaoran Li told me so.' Oh yea that would go over extremely well. I was so worried that that was going to be the one thing that was going to ruin me going with him.

"Of course I don't expect you to book your own ticket! What kind of person do you think I am?" I looked at him bewildered by what he was saying. It still all wasn't clicking in my head. "I want you to come with me on OUR jet to the U.S. for the ENTIRE two month tour."

"I… I… I… YES!!! YES I WILL GO!!" I shouted out. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. 'Is this really happening to me? Did Syaoran Li just really ask me to go to the U.S. with him for two months?'

"Really you will?" Syaoran asked me to make sure I wasn't joking.

"Yes of course I will go!"

"Well I will let you come with us on one condition."

"And what would that be?" 'Oh god what on earth could he want?' I wondered to myself. I was really nervous about what he would say.

"I want you to be my girlfriend." He said it matter of factly. It wasn't a question but a simple statement. I just looked at him like I had been hit by a ton of bricks.

'Did he really just say he wants me to be his girlfriend?'

"I'm sorry what did you say? I could have sworn you just said you wanted me to be your girlfriend but I think I'm hearing things."

"No silly you aren't hearing things. I really want you to be my girlfriend." He was so sure of himself.

"Are you sure? You hardly even know me." I was bewildered at this statement.

"Sakura I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I don't know anything about you but I felt something tonight that I have never felt before. Then when we kissed I knew that I couldn't leave you and knew that I had to have you. When we kissed I felt electricity shoot threw me and I knew that this was something real." He looked at me and I knew that he wasn't lying.

"I felt it too but I didn't want to say anything. I'm sure that you get thousands of girls tell you that they feel something with you and they want to be with you, and I didn't want you to think I was like them to."

"Sakura you don't even come anywhere close to any other girl. I want you and only you. Is that too much to ask? Will you have me as your boyfriend?"

"Yes of course I will!!!"

With that said he bent down and kissed me again. "I'm sorry to do this but I really do have to go. We have to make it to our plane in less than 30 minutes to go to Korea for our next concert. I will call you before we leave. I am going to miss you but I will see you soon ok?"

"Wait! How will you call me? You don't have my number." I asked him

"Oh trust me I have my ways." He had a smirk on his face and gave me a wink. With that he pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons. Then I started to hear my ring tone going off which just happened to be their song. I looked down trying to figure out who on earth would be calling me at this moment, and it wasn't Syaoran because he didn't even have his phone to his ear.

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the number on the caller id.

"See I told you I had my ways." I heard Syaoran's voice on the phone and come from next to me.

"Well alright smarty pants you win. Now go get on your bus before I decide to kidnap you and not let you go to Korea." I gave him one more kiss and he left for real.

Just as he boarded his bus and it was pulling out my phone started to ring. I looked down and saw a familiar number. "Hello?'

"Hey beautiful I miss you already." Syaoran said on the other line.

"I miss you too, and I will see you soon."

"I can't wait! Call you in about 20 minutes." There was a click and the call was over. I couldn't help but smile to myself. This was most definitely the best party that I have been to in my entire life. Now all I have to do is wait only four days and I would be reunited with my boyfriend and on my way to the US for two months. Man, could life get any better than this?

THE END!!!


End file.
